Cell 212
Characters *Consort Liu *Consort Ju *Asaro *Zhao Lang *An Hu Choices Asaro *I'm flattered: +5 Favor *... Zhao Lang *What's it?: +5 Favor *See it before?: +1 Favor An Hu *About him: +5 Favor *About politics Rewards Transcript Story Chat 1 Concubine A: Have you heard? The troops are practicing outside the town. Concubine B: Lord Su who used to be a scholar the same year as Lord Zhou Hequi has returned to the capital. I heard he used to be friends with the Grand General, but unfortunately the General refused... Consort Liu: Lord Su? Isn't he the one who was exiled to the Hedong District? I didnt expect him to have a chance of promotion after offending the Grand General... Consort Chu, you came to pick some new embroidery patterns as well? : Story Root 2 : Magda: Greetings, Consort Liu. You look great today. : Consort Liu: I heard you've been sick since you were hurt at the hunting grounds. How can you go out and wander around today? What if you catch a cold? If you want some embroidery patterns, I'll send some to your palace tomorrow. It's cold today. You should head back soon. : Magda: ...Thank you, Consort Liu. (I started off on the wrong foot. I guess I have to leave for now.) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Greetings, Consort Liu. You look great today. Consort Liu: Hahah, you aren't bad yourself. Let's see what new patterns they have. Story Chat 2 Maidservant: Greetings, Consort Ju. Consort Ju: You. What embroidery patterns do you have this time? Qin: The servants in the embroidery workshop said there's a pattern which has two lotus flowers blooming side by side! Consort Ju: Oh? Then bring it for me. Maidservant: Consort Ju... Qin: Why are you still standing there! Can't my master order you around? Maidservant: I beg your pardon, Your Grace! This embroidery pattern has been selected by Consort Chu... Magda: ... Consort Ju: It's you again! : Story Root 2 : ? Story Root 1 Magda: (Dammit!) There are a lot more precious embroidery patterns in your palace. And I'm sure Your Grace doesn't care about a small item like this. Consort Ju: You! Hmph, let's go back! Maidservant: Your Grace! Consort Ju! The embroidery- Consort Ju: Send it to my palace! Maidservant: ...Yes... Story Chat 3 Magda: Lord Asaro, are you here to look at the embroidery patterns? Asaro: Since beauties like it, so will I. Ba Qi: You're talking nonsense again! Asaro: Hahahah, don't be so nervous, little girl. You'll look gorgeous in these new designs. : I'm flattered : Magda: ... You flatter me, My Lord. : Asaro: It's not a compliment. It's the truth. : ... : ? Story Chat 4 Zhao Lang: Today is when the royal businessmen enter the palace? Magda: Do you want to look at the embroidery samples, Prime Minister? Zhao Lang: Hah, I'm not interested in such things. But... Magda: But? Zhao Lang: But at this time, you can see something interesting. Magda: He said so... : What's it? : ? : See it before? : Magda: So, have you seen it? : Zhao Lang: Of course. I'm sure you'll have an opportunity to see it in the future. Story Chat 5 An Hu: Greetings, Consort Chu. Magda: (What should I say?) : About him : Magda: Lord An Hu, to safeguard the Imperial Palace, you must have worked hard. : An Hu: I'm willing to devote myself to Cheng. : Magda: It's an honor of Cheng to have loyal followers like Lord An Hu. : An Hu: You flatter me, Your Grace. : About politics : ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript